


Bliss

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caught, Chastity Device, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vibrators, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “Holy shit,” Connor murmurs, looking at the toy before him. “This thing’s bigger than my arm.”Logistically, he knows it will fit. He knows the exact dimensions, and he knows that he can stretch enough to handle something of this size. But seeing it in person--and holding its weight in his hands--is something else.He can’t wait to try it out.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Bliss

“Holy shit,” Connor murmurs, looking at the toy before him. “This thing’s bigger than my arm.”

Logistically, he knows it will fit. He knows the exact dimensions, and he knows that he can stretch enough to handle something of this size. But seeing it in person--and holding its weight in his hands--is something else. 

He can’t wait to try it out.

Patience is key. It’s still early in the afternoon and his boyfriend, Markus, is lecturing for a few more hours. Connor finished his courses at noon, leaving his afternoon free, and he checks his email one last time in case his students have any questions before he shuts his laptop for the day.

The first thing he does is pull the curtains closed. Then he showers quickly before spending far too much time pondering his lingerie collection. In the end, he decides on a crop top and thigh-high boots with a decent heel. After a moment of consideration, he slips on a pair of panties as well, black and lacy, and slips in a vibe that’s made to be held in place by underwear. The short insertable part enters him easily with the aid of a drop of lube, and once his panties are in place, the outer portion is snug against him.

He grabs the remote and sets the vibration for the internal vibe on low.

The remote ends up on the kitchen table while he cleans the living room, putting away all the junk and books that have been left out. The vibe rumbles steadily inside of him as he works. It’s just enough to loosen him up, and once the room’s clean, he bumps it up a notch and turns on the outer portion.

“Oh,” he breathes, grasping the back of a chair to steady himself. The vibrations on his cock hit him like a jolt of electricity and he suddenly feels much wetter than before. The toy stays in place thanks to his underwear as he clenches around it.

Connor almost can’t resist texting Markus, but he holds himself back. He wants to see the other man’s surprise and delight when he comes home to find Connor like this, all dolled up and desperate. It’s not often Connor has both the opportunity and the desire to do something like this.

He continues to do chores, laundry this time, now unable to ignore the vibrations. Somehow he manages to keep himself upright despite the heels and pleasure. He pauses more than a few times just to grit his teeth and lean against the wall or furniture.

After an hour and a half, there’s a clear trail of slick down the insides of his legs and his panties are soaked. He’s changed the vibration settings plenty of times, teasing himself or giving himself a reprieve, and he feels one touch away from coming.

After two hours, it dies right before he’s about to come, and he almost screams. Instead, he takes a bathroom break, replaces the battery, and keeps going.

He feels like he’s floating as the third hour passes, and he almost drops his coffee when he hears the front door. Heart in his throat, he sets down the mug and heads to the front of the house. “Hey, baby,” he says, sauntering into the front room and leaning against the wall.

“Hey, Con--” Markus starts, his eyes going wide when he looks over at him.

Next to him, Professor Hank Anderson looks just as surprised. It takes Connor’s mind a moment to even recognize that Hank’s here.

...And Connor’s wearing nothing but boots, panties, a crop top, and a vibe that can be heard above the silence.

Connor brings up both his hands and finger guns at Hank. “Nice chat,” he says, then walks backwards until he’s out of sight.

The door shuts only a minute later as Hank leaves. Markus follows Connor into the kitchen and raises an eyebrow. “If I had known you were up to no good, I wouldn’t have invited Hank.”

“We have a meeting on Monday.” Connor groans. “I’m going to die.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. You know he won’t say a word.”

“He absolutely will poke fun at me if he can get away with it.”

Markus chuckles. He takes the opportunity to look Connor up and down, eyes slowly roaming over his body. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Hours,” Connor growls. The vibrator is still on, pulsating against his cock and inside his pussy. He pulls Markus into a hot and rough kiss, pressing his crotch against his thigh and moaning at the pressure and the increased contact from the vibe. 

Markus is dazed when they part, but he smiles at Connor the way he does when he knows Connor’s falling apart. “How many times have you come?”

“None. I wanted to wait for you.” Now that Markus is home, he doesn’t have to wait. He takes Markus’ hand, giving him the remote and leading him towards the stairs. “Are you ready?”

“Something tells me you have a surprise planned,” Markus says. He follows along, holding Connor’s hand. 

When they reach the bedroom, Markus finds the dildo already on the bed, standing proudly atop a towel. There’s a bottle of white lube nearby. Markus looks dubiously between the toy and Connor. “Are you sure…?”

“I haven’t tried it out yet, but it’s going to fit. I’m ready for it.” He’s completely drenched and plenty warmed up. “I want you to watch, and I don’t want you to come.”

Markus swallows. “I can do that.”

“Good. Now get undressed.” The words are hardly out of Connor’s mouth before the vibrator jumps in intensity and he howls, grasping at Markus’ shirt. It only lasts a few seconds before dipping back down, and he’s left trembling and breathing heavily. 

“I can’t do that if you’re holding onto me,” Markus says with a smirk on his face. 

Once Connor manages to release him, Markus strips off his clothing and Connor turns off the vibe, shimmying out of the panties and tossing them and the toy aside to be dealt with later. His cock aches after so much stimulation. He climbs onto the bed and sits with his legs to either side of the toy, picking lint off of it.

Markus sits in a chair across from the bed and he’s stunning as usual. Clean-shaven with toned abs, waxed chest but thick hair at his navel. A chastity cage confines his cock, which is currently straining against the plastic. He’s been denied sexual contact for a week and the fact that he’s gotten hard so quickly has Connor feeling satisfied with himself.

Connor picks up the bottle of lube and raises it up, pumping some of it onto his face and dripping some down his torso, a bit of it catching on his top. It’s cold, but he likes knowing that he looks debauched like this, and he knows exactly how much Markus enjoys it by the strangled noise he makes. “You can touch yourself,” Connor says coyly, knowing full well that the key is tucked away. Predictably, Markus doesn’t even try.

He drips a little onto the dildo, stroking it slowly to lube it up. He can hardly reach all the way around it. It’s a beautiful thing, a work of art: A vibrant, shimmering blue with a ribbon of sparkling gold throughout. The shaft has gentle ridges under the prominent head and along either side, along with a thick vein down the underside. 

Markus watches closely, leaning forward. “Gorgeous.”

“Me, or the toy?”

“Now that you mention it, you look kind of okay.”

Connor laughs, then positions himself up on his knees, his cock pressing against the head of the toy. “This should fit,” he says, moving forward and then down onto the toy.

It takes a little bit of movement to stop it from catching on his skin, but once he does, he feels the head opening him up bit by bit before sliding in. The head feels like a knot within him and the shaft is huge, spreading him open wide. He clenches tightly. There’s a slight give to it, but it holds firm against his muscles.

“Wow.” Markus watches Connor’s cock and the tender pink flesh wrapped around the dildo. “You’re practically dripping, I’m not surprised it fits. How does it feel?” His gaze roams across Connor’s body, lingering at the drops of cum lube, but it snaps back the moment Connor shifts.

“Full. Stretched out.” He sinks down another inch, moaning as it presses inside him deliciously. “It’s right up against all those good spots. Fuck, it’s like I’m trying to tighten around it, but it’s too thick to let me do that.”

“You’re taking it so well,” Markus murmurs as Connor takes another inch. Markus’ hand goes to his own cock, barely touching against the little exposed skin, and he bites his lip.

The next couple of inches go smoothly, but Connor is careful not to go too quickly lest he try to take it deep enough to hurt. But he bottoms out right at the base, making it a perfect fit, and he feels so overwhelmingly full.

Connor takes a deep breath and settles himself on the toy. The way Markus watches him makes him ache all over again and he almost wants to toss the toy aside and fuck Markus instead, but that’s not the plan for the moment. Markus will have his moment soon.

He rocks against the base of the toy. His cock catches on the surface for some wonderful friction, but he’s unwilling to let himself come so soon. He begins to ride it, testing the length of it as it rubs against his walls, only moving an inch or two at first, slow and steady. When he takes longer strokes, his breath catches in his throat as the ridges rub just inside his opening, the texture at such a sensitive spot catching him off-guard.

“That’s it, Connor,” Markus says, enraptured. “You are incredible. Does it feel good, sweetheart?”

Connor lets out a shaky moan. “Yes,” he breathes. The relative smoothness lets him glide easily, every stroke pushing deep to hit against his favorite spots, while the texture drives him wild in an entirely different way. He can feel himself get even wetter, his own fluids mixing with the lube to make the experience even slicker.

Markus can’t help himself. He joins Connor on the bed, and Connor pauses for a shaky kiss. “Let me fuck you,” Markus whispers, his hands reaching down to ghost across Connor’s cock. “Let me watch you fall apart on the biggest cock you’ve ever had.”

Connor shivers. “Please.” He leans back, lying on the bed with his head against the pillows. He feels hot all over and it’s all he can do not to rub himself off.

“Good boy.” Markus takes the base of the toy and pushes it back inside Connor, popping the head in and out of his tight hole and wringing needy little sounds from him. “We could do with more of this,” Markus says with a hum, picking up the lube and squirting a fair bit more onto Connor’s cock and the head of the toy. 

When Markus takes the opportunity to decorate himself with the cum lube, Connor’s jaw drops open and his cock throbs with arousal. “Do you like that?” Markus teases, a glob of white now dripping down from his lips. “You look so fucked out right now.”

“Markus.” Connor grabs his wrist. He feels like he’s about to explode. “Fuck me.”

The grin he gets is smug. “As you wish.”

He starts by slowly thrusting only half of the length into Connor, the fullness a sensation he’s still getting used to. Markus explores slightly different angles, though none of them make much of a difference--at least, until he turns the toy halfway around, the underside of the silicone cock rubbing completely against Connor’s front wall. He whines loudly and grasps at the bedsheets. When Markus then thrusts it fully inside, hard and fast, Connor clenches as hard as he can, shaking and gasping for air. It’s so good, he can’t think about anything except that pinpoint inside of him where all his pleasure is focused.

“Harder, faster, yes,” Connor begs, holding tight to the sheets as Markus picks up the pace. He lifts his hips to deepen the angle and is rewarded with more intense pleasure. It’s a never ending onslaught of sensation, Markus learning and adjusting with every sound that escapes Connor’s mouth and every shift of his hips. 

“Don’t stop, Markus, please, keep going.” Connor can’t perceive anything past the immediate moment. The world is entirely in this room, on this bed, where Markus is untiringly thrusting that dildo into him.

He doesn’t even notice Markus lowering his head and winding down the speed until the other man’s lips are on his cock, sucking hard. Connor screams and thrusts upwards into that hot, wet mouth even as he continues to get fucked in his hole. 

Then Connor is in the clouds. Everything feels foggy and his mind is numb. His cock continues to twitch and he clenches around the toy until Markus withdraws it, then he feels empty. It’s a good sort of empty, though. A fulfilled kind. He’s vaguely certain that the continued stretch would have overwhelmed him.

“If I could capture bliss in a painting, it would look like this.” Markus smiles down at him, his beautiful eyes filled with adoration. 

“Mmph,” is all that Connor manages. He reaches towards the bedside table, then promptly forgets whatever whim it was that passed through his mind.

Markus doesn’t miss it, however. “Did you want the key?” he asks, licking his lips.

Connor can’t recall if that’s what it was, but it’s a very good idea. “Yeah. The key.” If he has the key, he can suck Markus’ cock, or give him a handjob, or…

The key is placed in his hand. Connor manages to sit up enough to unlock the chastity device, and something light flutters through him at the thought that Markus wanted him to unlock him even when he so clearly could have done so himself. It isn’t a dominance game that they play so much as an exercise in denial to make the end that much sweeter, and there isn’t a better moment than this to take advantage of that.

Markus’ cock is fat and hot, twitching in Connor’s hand as he gives it a stroke and hears Markus’ sharp intake of breath.

He lies back down and spreads his legs. “Fuck me, Markus.”

That’s all the invitation he needs. Markus is on him in seconds, pressing in and lowering his head to Connor’s shoulder. “Oh, god,” Markus says, only managing a few slow thrusts before he lets loose, fucking as hard and fast as his hips are able.

It makes Connor feel intensely desired to have Markus lose control like this. They both moan and gasp, Markus hitting Connor’s sweet spots as only he knows how. “Just like that,” Connor says, wrapping his arms around him. “You feel incredible inside me. Keep going.” He tightens around Markus’ cock, lifting his hips to meet his thrusts when Markus’ hips lose their rhythm. Markus pushes hard inside of him as he comes, cock pulsing. He fills Connor with his hot seed while holding onto him like an anchor. 

His grip doesn’t let up for another minute, not until he’s caught his breath and come back to his senses, where the tight grasp turns into a hug. “I meant for that to last longer,” Markus mumbles. When he shifts, his softening cock slips out, along with their combined fluids.

“I’m flattered you didn’t. I think it’s sexy when you come so fast.”

“That is the strangest thing I’ve been complimented on in bed.”

“It’s a very good thing,” Connor says. Markus is a warm, heavy weight on top of him, and he sighs with contentment. “I think I have a new favorite toy.”

“I’ll have to break the news to my dick.”

Connor whacks him on the shoulder. “Please. Your dick could never compare to your tongue.”

Markus laughs. “What, do you have a whole hierarchy going on now?”

“Something like that.” Connor rests his hand on Markus’ back, feeling the smooth skin. “I’m eager to find out where your fist fits on that list.”

“Well. I’ve got all day tomorrow. What’s your schedule look like?” Markus asks, propping his head up with one arm and grinning. 

“I might be able to pencil you in.” They both know he doesn’t lecture on Sundays, and the calendar on the fridge is clear for tomorrow. 

“Then it’s a date.” Markus leans down to kiss him gently, a far cry from the intensity of their passion only minutes ago. Connor can feel all of the love Markus has for him held inside that kiss, as if he needed any reassurance. Every little thing Markus does reminds Connor how much he is loved, and he only hopes that Markus understands the same from him.

With the way Markus looks at him after, he thinks he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @gildedfrost (18+), and I spend time in the [New ERA](https://discord.gg/2EKAAz3) DBH Discord server as well.
> 
> PS: Don't actually use cum lubes with silicone toys unless you've spot tested it, because silicone lubes can break them down and make them tacky.


End file.
